


Backe, backe Plätzchen

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Flo braucht Plätzchen für die Schule und Jupp versucht sich als Bäcker.





	Backe, backe Plätzchen

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Papa, du musst mir helfen“, als Flo mit diesem Satz aus der Schule nach Hause kam, hatte Jupp noch nichts Böses geahnt, doch dann rückte sein Junior mit der Sprache raus. „Ich brauche Plätzchen für unsere Weihnachtsfeier nächste Woche, selbstgebackene. Alle Eltern sollen was beisteuern.“

„Warum hast du mich denn nicht für was anderes einteilen lassen?“, fragte Jupp, nachdem er sich von dem ersten Schreck erholt hatte. Woher sollte er selbstgebackene Plätzchen nehmen? „Ich könnte doch den Weihnachtsmann spielen. Oder gibt es auf eurer Feier keinen?“

„Doch, aber den macht immer der Vater vom Peter?“, antwortete Flo.

„Ich könnte mir ne Gitarre besorgen und Musik für euch machen“, schlug Jupp vor.

„Macht immer der Vater von Steffi“, erwiderte sein Sohn. „Mami hat immer Plätzchen gebacken und deshalb hat Frau Meier mich auch dieses Jahr dafür eingeteilt.“ Flo sah seinen Vater bittend an. „Können wir nicht Onkel Klaus fragen? Er kocht doch so gut, bestimmt kann er auch backen.“

„Damit er mir wieder einen Vortrag hält, ich soll endlich mehr Verantwortung übernehmen? Kommt nicht in Frage.“ Er klatschte mit Flo die Hände ab. „Wir schaffen das schon, kleiner Schatz:“

„Okay, großer Schatz“, sagte sein Sohn und strahlte.

///

„Na dann wollen wir mal.“ Jupp klatschte aufmunternd in die Hände. Er hatte im Schrank eine von Ellens Schürzen gefunden und sich umgebunden, auch wenn sie etwas eng saß.

Flo sah ihn skeptisch an. „Bist du sicher, Papa? Wollen wir nicht doch Onkel Klaus anrufen?“

„Nein“, entschied Jupp kategorisch und griff nach Ellens Rezeptbuch. Er hatte es zusammen mit mehreren Tüten Mehl und Zucker, ein paar Eiern, Schokostreuseln und diversen Plätzchenformen auf dem Küchentisch ausgebreitet. Dass er das Vorhaben bis auf den letzten Tag aufgeschoben hatte, lag allerdings weniger an zu viel Stress auf der Arbeit sondern vielmehr an seinem Versuch, sich doch noch davor zu drücken. Nur leider hatte Flos Klassenlehrerin, die er ohne das Wissen seines Sohnes angerufen hatte, deutlich gemacht, dass nur noch diese Aufgabe zu vergeben war und sie es doch sehr begrüßen würde, wenn Florian sich nicht als Einziger von der Klasse vor einem Beitrag zur Weihnachtsfeier drücken würde.

„Was hältst du von Haselnussmakronen, die haben bei Mami doch immer geschmeckt?“, schlug Jupp vor. Flo blickte auf das Rezept. „Aber wir haben keine Haselnüsse“, sagte er.

Jupp blätterte das Buch durch. „Dann nehmen wir Rumtrüffel?“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Frau Meier Plätzchen mit Alkohol möchte“, erwiderte Flo.

„Hm, haste auch wieder recht.“ Jupp blätterte weiter. „Haben wir Vanillezucker da?“

Flo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier, die müssten gehen.“ Jupp deutete auf ein Rezept, das mit Knuspersterne überschrieben war. „Mehl, Zucker und Eier haben wir. Was ist mit Margarine?“

Flo öffnete die Kühlschranktür. „Nur Butter“, sagte er.

„Dann nehmen wir die“, entschied Jupp. „Und statt Pistazien streuen wir die Schokostreusel drauf.“

Er kippte je eine Tüte Mehl und Zucker in eine große Schüssel, ohne die Menge abzumessen. Dann warf er ein ganzes Stück Butter hinzu. Als er das Ei reinschlagen wollte, fiel ein Teil der Schale mit hinein. Mit spitzen Fingern fischte er die Stücke heraus. „Rühr mal kräftig“, sagte er zu Flo und rieb sich die Hand an der Hose ab.

Er blickte wieder aufs Rezept. „Was zum Teufel ist ein gestrichener TL Backpulver?“, wunderte er sich.

Flo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Haben wir Backpulver?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

Flo deutete auf eine Schublade im Küchenschrank. „Ich glaube da hatte Mami immer ihre Zutaten“, sagte er.

Jupp öffnete das Fach und durchwühlte es. Schließlich hielt er triumphierend ein Päckchen hoch auf dem Backpulver stand. „Wer sagt’s denn.“ Er riss es auf und kippte den ganzen Inhalt in die Schüssel.

„Ein TL Zitronenaroma“, las er dann vor. „So wichtig wird das schon nicht sein“, beschloss Jupp. Er nahm Flo den Quirl aus der Hand. „Komm, lass mich mal rühren. Ich will bis zum Anpfiff mit der Backerei fertig sein.“

Obwohl Jupp fand, dass der Teig irgendwie komisch schmeckte, machten sie sich schließlich ans Ausstechen der Plätzchen. Bestimmt, so beschloss er, kam der Geschmack erst mit dem Backen. Schließlich schoben sie zwei Bleche mit Sternen in den Ofen. Sicherheitshalber streute Jupp noch reichlich Streusel darauf.

„Auf wie viel Grad stellt man das Ding nun?“, fragte sich Jupp. Er beschloss, die höchste Stufe zu nehmen. Dann ging es wenigstens schnell.

Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Das Spiel geht gleich los“, sagte er. „Komm.“

///

„Papa, irgendwas riecht hier komisch“, sagte Flo in der Halbzeitpause.

Jupp schnupperte und roch es auch. 

„Die Plätzchen“, riefen er und sein Sohn gleichzeitig. Gemeinsam stürmten sie in die Küche. Das Spiel war so spannend gewesen, dass sie ihre Backarbeit ganz vergessen hatten.

Jupp riss das Fenster auf, damit der Qualm abziehen konnte und sie überhaupt etwas sahen. Dann öffnete er den Backofen. Fast hätte er sich die Hand verbrannt, doch im letzten Moment zog er sie weg, griff zu einem Handtuch und zog das Blech damit heraus. Darauf lag eine schwarze, undefinierbare Masse.

„Die sind hin“, stellte Flo fest.

Jupp holte das zweite Blech heraus, doch dessen Plätzchen sahen nicht besser aus. „Also noch mal“, seufzte er.

„Wir haben keine Butter mehr“, stellte Flo fest. „Wir müssen ein Rezept ohne suchen.“

„Weißt du was, mir reicht’s.“ Jupp zog seine Jacke von der Stuhllehne und wühlte in ihren Taschen. Schließlich förderte er einen Zehn-Mark-Schein daraus hervor. Er drückte ihn Flo in die Hand. „Geh morgen vor der Schule zum Bäcker und kaufe Plätzchen“, sagte er. „Den Unterschied merkt schon keiner.“

Ende


End file.
